Although considerable research is being done on non-ventilatory functions of the lungs, such as their energy metabolism, surfactant synthesis, defense mechanisms, and hormone and mediator formation and degradation, communication among investigators in this multidisciplinary field has been hampered by the lack of suitable forums. This fact is widely recognized by interested workers and their response to the proposal of a Gordon Research Conference on this subject has been enthusiastic. Sixteen investigators currently doing exciting work have been invited to participate, and all have accepted without hesitation. It is anticipated that the format of the Gordon Research Conference, which has been outstandingly successful for 35 years in other fields, will also apply with great advantage to research on non-ventilatory lung functions. If, as is expected, the conference proves stimulating and effective, it may in future years become a continuing focus of communication and esprit among workers in this field, like many other Gordon Research Conferences.